Naruto of the Alpha Pack
by Mach9330
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was taken in by the Diablos Pack at a young age. He was treated like shit and beaten and tormented for their sick amusement. One day, he comes across the Alpha Pack and after some convincing, he kills his entire pack to join the Alpha Pack, swearing to never be weak again.


**Naruto of the Alpha Pack**

 **Summary:** **Naruto Uzumaki was taken in by the Diablos Pack at a young age. He was treated like shit and beaten and tormented for their sick amusement. One day, he comes across the Alpha Pack and after some convincing, he kills his entire pack to join the Alpha Pack, swearing to never be weak again.**

 **Chapter start**

Pain.

Agonizing pain without end.

It seemed to be all that the young Naruto knew. When he was 4 years old his parents died in a car crash. He was old enough then that he could still remember his mother and father's faces covered in blood and the lifelessness in their eyes. That was the first time he felt hatred for somebody. He wished now that he could have killed the bastard that killed his parents but that guy was already dead. Naruto woke up next in the ER.

Because his parents were dead and he wasn't old enough at age 4 to be emancipated, he had to be put in an orphanage. He unfortunately got stuck in one of the worst orphanages. Rundown and not to mention, the kids were downright cruel. They made fun of him, stole his food sometimes, and more importantly, beat him once a month. His birthdays were especially brutal. He hated those bastards with every fiber in his being. Especially since they always had a alibi or a loophole that they could exploit to get away with what they were doing.

That was the reason why when the Alpha of the Diablos Pack, Ricardo Santiago, found him and offered to make him a werewolf when he was 7, on the condition that he murdered the entire orphanage, Naruto barely even hesitated. He accepted the bite and on the night of his first full moon, turned for the first time and violently mauled his six tormentors and the staff the that turned a blind eye to his torment to death. With that, he was accepted into the Diablos pack.

Despite his bloody upbringing, he was still young and figured that this group would at least treat him like a person. So when they saw him trying to be friendly, wanting some kind of brotherly or fatherly love, ect, the alpha beat him to a pulp. They found that they liked beating on this young and weak werewolf taking out their frustrations on him. Naruto realized that he had essentially exchanged one prison for another and this one was worse, because of his healing, he got three times as many beatings.

So, that's why this young beta was walking in full wolf form near the woods in the Canadian Wilderness towards his den. The Diablos Pack was situated in British Columbia province of Canada. Yes, that's right. Full wolf form. Naruto was an exceptionally powerful werewolf, since he can fully shift into a wolf, which was a sign of a very powerful werewolf. It was one of the few reasons that Ricardo had not killed him or tossed him out. No sane werewolf would throw away a pack member that could fully shift, as it was a sign of prestige and power among werewolves, given that it was rare to find full shifters.

He practically avoided the Diablos until he had to, though he could never escape the band of 12 murderers if he tried to run. They would never let him escape or kill him. They were not so kind.

Still, his only reprieve this last week and a half had been Deuc, a nice blind British dude who had been in town. He had helped him navigate the hospital during one of his checkups, which were a regular thanks to his beatings. He had also encountered Deuc at the local coffee shop 5 times and chatted with him for 20 minutes each time. He found the man to be intelligent and rather pleasant.

There was also this woman. Kali, who walked around barefoot, which the young man thought was crazy, given where they were at. She had, for some odd reason, taken him aside and shown him a few fighting technique.

Naruto, in full wolf form, which his full-wolf form was that of a gray furred Northern Timberwolf with cold steel blue eyes, trotted up to his den, his only real safehaven from the Diablos pack, when he heard something he was not expecting, "Well, this quite remarkable."

Naruto turned in shock to see it was Deuc, standing with his walking cane pressed into the ground. His shocked expression, or as much shock as a wolf could express, seemed to amuse Deucalion. "To think that a 11 year old child could fully shift. No wonder the Diablos keep you around, if only because they would lose prestige if they tossed out a full shifter."

Naruto growled at the mention of the Diablos, and when Deuc stepped forwards, Naruto bared his fangs, warning him to stay away. "Put those fangs away now. If I wanted to hurt you, you wouldn't be able to stop me." Deuc said.

He pulled out a bag which had clothes that were Naruto's size, oddly enough. "Why don't you return to your human form, Naruto, so we can have us a proper chat?" Deuc said as he dropped the bag.

Naruto growled some but he realized that he wasn't gonna get the answers he wanted from Deuc in this form, so with great reluctance, he shifted back to human form. The reason he was so reluctant was because he still couldn't shift without breaking every bone in his body, which was heard by anyone with a pair of functioning ears, as his wolfish whimpering turned into human groans and he emerged in the snow, fully naked but human.

Naruto put pants on as Deuc talked, "Your bones still break when you shift, I noticed."

"I prefer not shifting at all if I can help it. Hurts worse than the beatings I get from the Diablos." Naruto growled as he threw a shirt on.

"Still, it is nonetheless impressive, given his age." Came the voice of Kali as she stepped out from behind a tree.

"Kali?" He asked in confusion.

"Hey kid. Your looking better than you did a weak ago." Kali said was smirk.

"Okay, what is really going on here?" Naruto demanded.

"It's simple, squirt." Said a bald guy as he walked out from a tree.

It was then that Naruto finally smelled it. He had not bothered checking scents earlier because he has to constantly watch out for an attack from his tormentors. "You're all werewolves, are you?" Naruto asked.

"Not just any werewolves." Deuc said as he let his glasses drop a bit and Kali and Ennis let their werewolf eyes show, only for Naruto to see that each of them had red eyes.

Naruto between each of them with wide eyes and realized something. "Your name's not really Deuc, is it?" Naruto asked Deuc.

"No, that is my nickname given to me by an old friend. Though I think you already know my true identity." Deuc said.

"…Deucalion." Naruto breathed as even all the way out here, the Diablos Pack had heard of Deucalion, leader of a pack of Alpha Werewolves that murdered each of their packs.

"So, I take it you're here because you want Ricardo to-" Naruto started.

"-to kill his entire pack and join with my packmates and I? Yes, that was the idea." Deucalion finishes.

"Was?" Naruto asks.

"Let's just say that he isn't particularly receptive of the idea. The arrogant man even insulted me to my face." Deucalion mentions with a little bit of bite.

"Normally, when an alpha refuses to join us, we kill the entire pack," Ennis, the bald man grunted.

"But then Deuc and I met you," Kali said.

"It was astonishing enough to know that an 11 year old was part of one of the most savage werewolf packs in the world. So, when we questioned the other members of your pack how you came to be a member… well, I simply knew then that I had to investigate you more. And I am most pleased with what I see." Deucalion said with no small amount of praise.

"So, you want me to…what? Become an Alpha and kill my entire pack?" Naruto asked.

"That's the gist of it," Deucalion nodded.

"Why should I join up you? It didn't work out so well for me the last time I joined up with a werewolf pack. I almost prefer that abusive orphanage to being in this pack. Almost." Naruto growled.

"Well, for one thing, none of us get our jollies off beating young boys." Deucalion remarked.

"Well, we may have to rough you up a little bit…" Ennis began with a smirk.

"…But that's only because you have not been fully trained in how to defend yourself from other werewolves and hunters." Kali finished.

"If you needed to be punished, it would be because you did something to actually earn that punishment, not because we take sick pleasure in tormenting a child." Deucalion said. "So long as you follow my orders and your actions benefit the overall goals of the pack, there is no need for punishment. Aside from that, you'll find that our pack is something like a dysfunctional family." Deuc finished with a shrug.

Naruto mulled over his options but ultimately, he found himself agreeing with the three adult alpha's, plus they offered him a better deal than the Diablo's. Just one small problem. "How am I supposed to kill my own alpha? I'm only 11." He asked.

"It would take intellect, resourcefulness, courage, and little bit of luck. But then again, I have to imagine that someone who could survive what you have since joining this pack at the age of 7, would know a little something about that." Deucalion said.

Naruto thought it over and he did have one idea that might just work. It was still a bit of a longshot, but joining the Alpha Pack or death was a far better fate than staying in the Diablos pack as their chew toy. "I might have something."

 **Diablos Dinner Hall**

 **1 day later**

The Diablos pack were gathering for their weekly meal where they ate, drank, and also wail on their favorite stress relief aka Naruto.

"Hey, where is the brat?" One asked as they all ate their food.

"Dunno. Must be trying to hide from his punishment." Another said.

"Let's track him down and beat the brat to a pulp later." Another suggested.

"Sounds good to me. The ungrateful brat should know better than to defy me," Ricardo said in anger as the brat dared to defy him.

All of a sudden, every one of the 12 murderous werewolves started coughing and hacking up black blood .

"Wh-Whats going on!?" One asked as he hacked up black blood.

"W-olfsbane." Ricardo said as he hacked up more black blood. But he also tasted Mistletoe as well.

A gunshot rang through the air and Ricardo shouted in pain as the 50 caliber bullet pierced his left lung, close to his heart. A pre-pubescent arm with claws came out from behind the chair Ricardo was sitting in and ripped out his throat and enough flesh to expose his spine to the world. Ricardo dropped dead as his blood spilled onto the table. The chair fell over to reveal Naruto, with his left claw bloodied and his right holding a 50 caliber desert eagle. He looked at each of his tormentors and smirked with his now alpha red eyes.

"It's t-the br-brat!?" One said through his hacks.

"You killed Ricardo!? YOU!?" One shouted/ asked in indignation.

"Yes, I killed that waste of oxygen. And now, I'm the Alpha." Naruto stated with a smirk.

"You fool!" One the members close to him shouted as he tried to stand.

"You killing Ricardo just made you an easier target!" Another shouted.

"We respected Ricardo, but now we can take the Alpha power from you and-" That member was shut up with Naruto firing a bullet, put a decent hole in his head. He dropped dead and Naruto felt the bastards power added to his, while feeling the compulsion to slaughter the rest and increase his power.

"You all are forgetting a couple things. First, you can all barely move with all the wolfsbane and mistletoe you idiots ate. And second, I'm the one with the gun." Naruto darkly stated as he pointed and shot another one before slicing his throat open. He felt the power flow into him and he smirked, no longer able to hold back his desire to slaughter his soon-to-be former pact as he emptied the clip of his gun into the pack members, hitting each one in vital areas with every press of the trigger, before slicing their throats one by one. When the last one dropped dead, Naruto was overwhelmed at the exponential increase in his power.

It was at that moment that Deucalion, Ennis, and Kali stepped into the room. "It's done." Naruto stated blankly, "The Diablos Pack is no more."

"And how do you feel about that?" Deucalion asked the newest member of his pack.

Naruto turned to Deucalion, sporting black sclera and pronounced whisker marks and a mouth full of razor sharp fangs to go along with his Alpha Red eyes, and smirked, "I'm great."

 **Timeskip**

 **6 years later**

A now 17 year old Naruto woke up in his bed with a stir. He sits up and a celtic five-fold knot tattoo can be seen all across his entire back and the symbol of the Alpha pack adorns each shoulder. At 5' 11" and 210 lbs of muscle, he looked good.

His life, ever since joining the Alpha Pack, had been great. Well, compared to a childhood filled with nothing but abuse, anything else seems like a god damn paradise.

He had learned many things over the years. Deucalion taught him everything that he knew about Werewolf history. It was rather amazing what some of this stuff was. Ennis and Kali had taught him all about how to fight and defend himself from werewolves and hunters. He had learned and mastered a number of fighting styles, including Boxing, Kickboxing, Jujutsu and Krav Maga.

He unfortunately still had to go to school because even werewolves need a highschool diploma. Although, given the fact that Naruto had hunted down this guy that won a 500 million dollar lottery and killed him and took the money, and that the pack was living in a sweet penthouse, he would argue that.

His control over his powers had grown over the years, as he could now shift without breaking anything, had discovered two other forms, and he was now the 2nd strongest in the entire pack. The only reason he was not the second in command was because Kali was more experienced than him.

He gotten along well with the pack over the years. Deucalion acted like as a kind of father figure for him, or at least as close to it as Deucalion could get. Ennis was sort of like a big brother. Ethan and Aiden, when they joined had been like younger brothers for him. Kali, on the other hand, was a bit more complicated.

Speaking of Kali…

The naked woman sleeping next to him in his bed sat up and wrapped her around him pressing her breasts against his back and kissing his shoulder. Naruto smiled as he asked, "Did I not satisfy you last night?"

"I was very satisfied last night," Kali confirmed with a smirk, "Can't blame a girl for wanting more now, can you?"

"No, I suppose I can't. Not that I'm complaining." Naruto said with a smirk.

Naruto remembered vividly how their relationship had begun nearly 6 months ago. It was just after a normal session of hard training where he had slipped up and Kali defeated him by pinning him to the ground, her hips straddling his, her arms holding his above his head, and her head close to his.

Naruto had always been a attracted to Kali, ever since he went through puberty, he had always wanted to have sex with her. After all, she was a beautiful woman, and while Kali was a bit arrogant due to being an augmented Alpha, she and him shared a special connection. She was more fun around him, a bit less arrogant, and she seemed to have the same attraction towards him. For two years straight, whenever they trained together, she'd always wear nothing but those sexy tight legging of her and a sports bra. There was also the fact that he would sometimes 'catch' her doing sexy yoga poses, and she'd tease him whenever she got the chance, as if trying to convince him to make a move. So, when he did, it had been well worth it. Granted, he hadn't lasted as long as he would have liked, but his naturally large size made up for it, and he had only gotten better with practice.

Kali smiled and pulled back from him just as Naruto turned around to see her beautiful, naked body that he had gotten to know _very_ well over the past 6 months. "Come and get it, handsome," Kali beckoned.

Naruto smirked and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply on the lips.

 **LEMON**

Their tongues danced with each other as they made out. Naruto pulled her into him, her breasts pressing against his hard muscle. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling at the nape of his neck, running her hands along his muscular chest, while his own hands played with her breasts, causing the mature alpha to moan in pleasure. One of her hands stayed wrapped around his neck while the other traveled down south slowly, appreciating the feel of his steel hard abs as her hand passed over them to grip his semi-hard tool.

"Oh, is this for me?" asked Kali as she squeezed Naruto's cock and wrapped her hand around the base of his throbbing manhood, and began jerking him off to help him reach full mast.

"It's yours, babe. If you want to take it," Naruto told her, as one of his hands continued to play with her breasts while the snaked down her smooth stomach til he reached her special place and inserted two fingers inside and went to work, causing her to moan delight.

They continued this until Kali was nice and wet and Naruto reached his full mast of 10 ½ inches long and 3 inches thick.

"No more foreplay, we can do that later. Put it inside me. Now," Kali demanded as she layed on her back.

Naruto positioned himself between her legs and his cock right at the entrance of her tight pussy. Nice thing about Werewolf healing is that no matter how much they fuck, Kali's healing always keeps her nice and tight. Kali's smooth toned legs rubbed against Naruto's thighs as he slowly sheathed it inside the beautiful woman. Naruto reached down to squeeze Kali 's nice toned ass and as he entered Kali and slid into her warm depths. Kali closed her walls around Naruto's nice hard cock and pushed herself all the way. She was tight and it felt so good to have his huge cock inside her moist depths.

Her walls stretched around Naruto when he sawed in and out of her, and he quickened his pace, slamming into her and rocking the bed. Kali wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands traveled all over his muscular back.

He made sure to make her feel good, fingers dancing on every part of Kali's athletic, sexy frame. "God, I'm cumming," Kali said, dragging her nails down Naruto's back "Oh, shit, Naruto!" When she dragged her fingers across his back, her Alpha claws came out as she cut into his back, causing him to roar in pain and pleasure as her tight pussy clenched around him.

Naruto flipped them over so she was on top and continued thrust into her.

Several more orgasms on Kali 's part allowed Naruto to push deeper inside of her and stretched Kali completely out with his huge cock, as he groaned when his thick balls discharged their load inside of Kali 's waiting quim. He splashed his cum deep inside of her body, flooding her pussy with more seed than Kali knew what to do with. Her bouncing body sank all the way down on Naruto's cock and released him.

"So good," Naruto told her, looking her in the eyes "You feel so good."

Kali smiled when she pulled herself off of Naruto.

 **LEMON END**

The two of them got dressed and walked out to the dining room just as the others were getting up.

"Are you two quite done?" Deucalion says as he walks out of the bedroom and into the dining room slowly, "Because listening to the two of you keep us up all night with sex and then do it again in the morning is exhausting."

"What's the matter, Deuc?" Ennis asked as he stretched with a playful smirk, "you mad because he's getting action and you're not?"

"I don't particularly care if he gets some action, as you say Ennis. Though I would certainly appreciate them showing a little consideration for the rest of us. At least when Aiden and Ethan have one of their dalliances, they at least do it away from here." Deucalion mentioned.

"I'll say," Ethan grumbled, "Ever since those two started a relationship, none of us have been able to sleep. At least when they started, it was just once a week. Now, they're rutting like rabbits in heat every day and night."

"Hey, don't rain on my parade just because you don't know what you're missing." Naruto retorted to Ethan.

"Dude, you _do_ know I'm gay, right?" Ethan asked.

"Doesn't change what I said, man. You don't know what you're missing." Naruto said with a teasing smirk towards Kali and she smirked back.

"He's right, you know." Kali said to Ethan with a teasing tone. "For example, Naruto and I were-"

"I don't what to hear this! LALALALALALALALALALA!" Ethan said as he comically tried to hold his hands over his ears and drown out the sound as Naruto and Kali laughed, Aiden shook his head at his brother's antics, and Ennis chuckled a bit.

"Alright, that's enough teasing Ethan, you two. Lets have our meal and get down to business." Deucalion said with a tone of finality as they dug in.

After their meal, Deucalion started speaking, "Now then, onto business. Ennis, Ethan, Aiden, you will accompany me on a trip to Britain. There are a few prospective Alpha's I'd like to see about adding to the pack."

The blind Alpha of Alpha's then turns to Kali and Naruto. "I have a long term assignment for you two. There is a new Alpha in Beacon Hills. I want you two to go there and learn everything going on the town." Deucalion says.

"And how long is this assignment?" Naruto asked.

"About a year." Deucalion said and that surprised Kali and Naruto.

"Are you sure that's all you want us to do, Deuc?" Kali asked.

"Well, I do need someone to monitor the situation in Beacon Hills, as we will be paying a visit soon…that and I want you both out of this bloody penthouse for a while so the rest of us can get some sleep." He said dryly.

Naruto and Kali smiled as they could have their fun time whenever they wanted and not have to worry about annoying the others.

Naruto asked, "Do we at least have an idea of who the Alpha is?"

"Rumors say that it's Peter Hale." Deuc said. The implied message was clear. Peter would either join willingly or he would die.

"Something else, I want you two to investigate a young werewolf that lives in that town, named Scott McCall." Deucalion said.

"He is of interest?" Kali asked.

"He possesses a certain potential to be an Alpha. He could one day become a threat, so I either want to cripple that potential or have it join willingly. Like I said though, for now, just observe." Deucalion said, his orders clear as he got up.

Naruto and Kali walked their room. "So, a year long assignment, two people to investigate and an room all to ourselves. What do you think?" Kali asked.

"The same you are thinking, I imagine," Naruto said as his red eyes glowed. "This is gonna be fun."

 **Chapter End**

 **There was literally no story where Naruto joined the Alpha Pack willingly, so I thought I'd make my own. This is my rewrite of Primordial Werewolf.**


End file.
